


I fall in love with you Three times. Let's get Married!

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Brides, Dragon Family, F/M, dead memes, short update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Finding out about the new bridal units.





	I fall in love with you Three times. Let's get Married!

"Summoner Yuki! I have a favor to ask of you." Yuki heard behind her while she was doing her rounds of patrol for the month.

"Oh, LA Eliwood! Hello, how many times have I told you to just call me Yuki?" Yuki asked him when she turned around.

"Too many times," He mumbled sheepishly.

"Anyway, what is the favor you wanted?" She asked trying to get back at the issue at hand.

"Well, Morgan leaked who the next special units are. I noticed that my love Ninian was going to be a bride. My other self-has a Ninian and a Roy. I currently only have a Roy and well," Eliwood explained fidgeting with his hands not looking at Yuki.

"You want me to Summon her?" Yuki asked figuring what he was trying to say.

"Yes. If you can. I know you usually don't aim for brides. Given the fact that there are none in the army.

"No, it's fine. I can not guarantee she will come, but I didn't even know the new units were out. My phone has been missing from me all day. I thought Alfonse hid it from me, so I can focus on work for the army and studies." Yuki told him giving fair warning in case she did not show up.

"Ah, Morgan may have it then. He keeps saying stats and strange terms like yolo and do you know the why?" Eliwood told her recalling some of the more stranger stuff.

"This child. Let me get back to you. I need to find Morgan and get my phone back." Yuki said turning around to go and find Morgan.

After 30 minutes of searching for Morgan, she found him once more annoying Vike by constantly saying "do you know the way?" Marth who was with Vike found it funnier and kept trying to not laugh.

"Morgan give me back my phone. You can just ask if you want to use it." Yuki scolded him, making him apologize to Vike. Yuki then looked at her phone to scream out in happiness. She then ran towards Marth to hug him.

"You did it! You finally got your alt. Justice has been served." She kept yelling spinning him around.

"Stop! I'm dizzy." Marth whined.

"We must go and prepare to summon once more. Vike gets the 'WelikeIke' team ready to move out." Yuki called out.

When the banner came up in a few short days, LA Eliwood was happy as his bride Ninian came home. They threw a great wedding with all the heroes and the dragon family was completed once more. 

Bride Marth came home a few days after the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short update and I hope you all get the brides or brides you want.


End file.
